What happens in Denver
by Danni1989
Summary: Continuation of the kiss in 3:19. Except this time Jeremy does not interupt.


After that episode I had to write this. I hope I dont ruin it, it was such a perfect scene. and it could have potentially gotten better had Jeremy not interupted. so here we go, the un-Jeremy interupted version. Let me know what you think, I'm really nervous about this one. it was my favourite scene EVER on any TV show, so I had better not ruin it.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

The trip to Denver was long, and almost worthless. All they had found out was that Rose was not turned by an original. Which led them to another conceivable dead end. That is how it always worked. Anytime they thought they could get an advantage something or someone always fucked it up. Luck was never on their side. But now they were alone, Jeremy was temporarily gone and Elena was in bed trying to sleep. Or at least she was supposed to be. Her eyes hadn't been taken off of him since she laid down. Seeing her stare at him across the room awakened something in him once again. Putting the ever present glass of bourbon down he strode over to the bed and laid down beside her.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" Elena asked a couple moments later.

"Because when some people see good, they expect good. I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." he said softly, honestly. He always tried to be honest with her. It was who he was, it was engraved right down to his core. He needed to be honest with her, even when the honestly is not what she wants to hear. But then again, she can always count on honesty coming from him. He tells her she has a stupid plan, he rarely tries to placate her. He is brutally honest and in many cases that is a good thing.

She rolled onto her back after he finished speaking. He unnerved her. He scared her, and excited her equally. She didn't understand the feelings, but she couldn't discount them either. She knew that she felt something for him, but she didn't know what it was. It made for a lot of confusion, she knew without a doubt that she loved Stefan. But she also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she felt something for Damon. The silence was almost deafening was they laid by each others side. No words were needed, but there was a cloud of undeniable tension in the air. It was there, so thick that one could almost cut it with a knife. She felt his fingertips graze the back of her hand, and she didn't move it – couldn't move it. Braver now, he wrapped his hand around hers clasping it and slowly lacing his fingers through hers. She gasped and pulled her hand back, before getting out of the bed and leaving the room without looking backwards, afraid of the feelings coursing through her in that moment. She walked a few feet away from the store and slumped to the side a bit. The confusion more evident than ever before. His hand felt so good in hers, so warm and so right. It was perfect, but it scared her. She knew he would come after her – he always did. She heard the door open and knew instantly when he stepped out of the room. She was always able to sense when he was near.

"Don't." Elena begged, not turning to face him.

"Why not?" Damon asked staring at her. "Elena" he said softly, just needing her to turn towards him. She turned around and rushed over to him, kissing him passionately. Throwing herself at him, needing to taste him. Her lips devoured his and his hers, as they kissed passionately. There was more passion in this kiss than any other kiss Elena had ever partook in. As far as kisses went, this one was beyond perfect. He backed her up and pressed her against a pillar, not breaking the kiss. Her mouth was open and his tongue snuck in, playing with hers. She kissed him back just as passionately with her hands clasped at his face. He broke the kiss, pressing kisses down her neck, causing her to gasp and pant loudly. She could feel the telltale wetness seep through her as his lips and tongue did wonderful things to her. Not able to take it much more she grasped his face pulling him back up to her lips. She needed to feel his lips on hers more than she needed to feel them on her neck and tracing down her chest. Damn, this man could kiss. They pulled away for a moment with her hands clasping his face, she could see the love and passion in his eyes, and it scared her a little bit. Never before in her life had she ever known so much devotion. Her brown orbs were shining back at him with some realization. She knew that she had feelings for him even though she couldn't identify them, and she knew that he knew that too. Hands grasped everywhere that they could reach. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his face, holding him to her. Not willing to let him go. His hands ran down her side and over her hips, pulling her closer to his rapidly hardening body. He kissed her ardently, and didn't want to stop. He knew if he didn't stop then he would likely take her right there on the porch of the motel, but he knew if he stopped then she would walk away from him. It was an impossible issue. He didn't want to lose her now that he had, albeit temporarily. Her hands were braced on his chest, but this time they weren't pushing him away, they were pulling him closer.

"Elena. Stop. We have to stop." he said pulling away panting. She pulled away and took as much of a step away from him as the space would allow. There was an unmistakable look of hurt on her face.

"You're right of course." she said walking away brusquely.

"Elena, wait!" he called after her. She kept walking until she was in the room, when she turned to face him.

"Why is it that when I finally give in to you, you turn me down?" she asked with tears of anger, disapointment, hurt and embarrassment coursed down her face.

"Its not right, right now." he said trying to get her to convince him.

"That should be my choice Damon. Mine. I wanted you." she said angrily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake up tomorrow to find you upset and feeling all guilty because of what happened. If you feel guilty about this tomorrow or sooner, its going to hurt. If we made love, it would be that much worse. I need to protect myself too, not just you." he admitted in his absolute honesty to her.

"Damon I kissed you this time. This wasn't your fault." she said trying to assure him. "And if I kiss you again, it would be my choice. Not yours. You didn't have to kiss me back if you didn't want it too." she told him dropping her head so she couldn't see him.

"You think that I didn't want that kiss? That I didn't enjoy it. Elena..." he said unsure of how to continue it.

"If you enjoyed it, you wouldn't have pushed me away Damon. The Damon I knew would never have pushed a willing girl away if he was enjoying her." she said refusing to look at him. She was beyond embarrassed at her reaction to him turning her down

"I pushed you away because its you, Elena. If it was any other girl that wouldn't have happened. Its you. I did it because I love you Elena, and I couldn't bare it if you hated me for letting this happen. One of us needs to be in control." he said taking a step towards her.

"I was in control Damon. I knew what I was doing. What if I took this trip with you because I needed to find out what this is?" she asked gesturing between them.

"Did you figure it out?" he asked.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for you." she admitted.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. It took you being beaten with a baseball bat, and you climbing into bed with me and not having any snarky innuendo to say. You took my hand and I freaked out, because in that instant all I wanted was you. I needed to distance myself from you, but then you came out of that room and I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't deny it anymore. I feel for you Damon. It feels so different from what I felt for Stefan, that I wasn't sure what it was." she admitted.

"What is it?" he asked lifting her head up so her watery brown eyes could stare into his hopeful blue ones.

"I still don't know Damon. Not for sure, but I think I might be falling in love with you." she admitted hopefully. Those words were so hard for her to say but she couldn't regret them. She needed to say them and he needed to hear them.

"What about Stefan?" he asked not able to just automatically accept the words. He needed to steel himself for the worst, because there was always a "but" when it came to him and Elena.

"I don't know. When Stefan left, I was destroyed. But you kept me going. It's been you who has been here every step of the way. You've never left me, you've saved my life more times than I can count. Stefan's hurt me, and I don't know if we will ever get what he had back again. He made me come on this trip with you so I could figure out what I felt for you. I figured it out mostly Damon, I'm sure that it isn't the decision that Stefan hoped for though." Elena said.

"I'd always be there for you Elena." Damon told her softly. She knew that already but it was nice to hear it anyways. She took a tentative step forward, not sure as to how he would react again. He paused and stilled not sure what she was doing. Reaching up on her tip toes she pressed a featherlight kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving to the other corner. When she was done that she kissed his lips softly,

"Please Damon." she begged. "Make me yours." she begged her brown eyes darkening. She reached behind them and pushed the motel room door closed.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice husky from the effect she was having on him.

"Yes." she answered. "Make love to me. Please. I need to know if we're good together." she begged.

"After what happened out there. How good it felt, you still need to know if we'd be good together?" he asked.

"That was kissing. This... this is different." she said trying to explain, but having difficulties. She blushed a scarlet colour and he smiled.

"I love that colour on your skin. So beautiful." he said running a finger down her cheek following the blush down to her chest. He idly wondered whether the blush went further.

"Please Damon." she begged again. He surrendered with a growl and his lips descended on hers spinning them around and pressing her against the door as he devoured her lips. This was the Damon Salvatore that she had some intense feelings for. As he kissed her, she lost all contact with reality. She couldn't remember anything but the way his lips felt on hers. She could feel the door against her back and his body pressing against her. He grasped the hem of her black shirt and hesitantly pulled it up. She raised her arms and allowed hm to pull the garment from her body. She was standing before him in just her jeans and her black bra. He wasted no time in getting back to her lips. He kissed her like it would be the last time. If he had anything to say about it, it would be. He needed her and after this he wouldn't be able to get enough of her. She ran her hands up his chest over his shoulders pushing the dark blue shirt to the floor. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he continued kissing her as his hands fumbled with the button to her jeans. It was strange seeing Damon Salvatore almost nervous. But he seemed nervous here with her. He didn't want to screw this up. He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him softly.

"Yes. I'm sure Damon." she said smiling hesitantly at him. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down without breaking their kiss. He pulled away so he could divest her of her jeans leaving her in the panties that matched the black bra she was wearing.

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful." he said as he worshipped every inch of her body with his lips. He kissed the soft curve of her breasts while trailing downwards. He pressed soft kisses down her stomach which quivered under his lips. He stood up and gazed into her dark brown eyes while he peeled the scrap of lace away from her body. She gasped and blushed shyly when she was bared for him.

"You're beautiful." he assured her as he went to the button on his pants. He quickly rid himself of the jeans before hovering over her, his length pressing into her intimately. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips pulling his lower body closer to hers. He reached around them and pulled the blanket over them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered, the blush fading from her cheeks. He was the first man who had ever gazed at her naked body like that before. Stefan never took the time to gaze at her like that. Damon made her feel so special. He reached underneath her and unclasped her bra tossing it to the floor beside the bed. He took the base of his erection in hand and let a couple inches sink into her warmth. She bit her lip and sighed as he sunk a little further. She tightened her legs around his waist as he fully embedded himself in her warmth. He had never felt anything quite as satisfying as being inside Elena. It was officially his favourite place on earth. She was so warm, and so inviting. He felt the safest and happiest he had ever felt in her arms like he was now.

"Please move." she begged her voice hitching in her throat. He kissed the tip of her nose before raising himself up on his elbows so he could watch her as he moved. She slid her hands down from around his neck to his chest and around his back, loving the feel of his skin under her fingertips. He was moving at a fully satisfying pace and it didn't take her long to come undone. She called out his name in orgasm seconds before he climaxed. He rested his head against her forehead as they both panted heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly when she didn't make a sound other than her heavy breathing.

"I am more than okay." she assured him reaching up to kiss him languidly.

"I'm glad." he assured her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worried that she wasn't what he had hoped she would be.

"I am perfect. As corny as it sounds that was the best night of my life." he assured her kissing her forehead. She grinned brightly up at him and he rolled over easing himself out of her. They laid beside each other under the blanket in much the same position as they were in before their impromptu make out session. This time they were both under the covers and both were blissfully naked. He reached his hand across again and laced his fingers through hers, this time she didn't pull away.


End file.
